Epilogue Of A Life
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: The story behind Zazie the Beast, one of the Gung Ho Guns.


Epilogue Of A Life  
The Story Of Zazie The Beast  
By Fallon Sanada  
  
  
A/N: I liked Zazie. I don't know exactly why- maybe the voice (the same as Ken Ichijoji- the Digimon Emperor- in Digimon 02), or maybe it's just that fact that in reality Zazie the Beast was just some poor kid caught in the wrong person's trap- Legato's. This is the story of Zazie, from his own perspective, after being killed by Wolfwood.  
  
Quote Of The Day: "Why did you do that?! He wasn't going to shoot me!"- Vash the Stampede, to Wolfwood after Wolfwood killed Zazie the Beast, episode 21, "Out Of Time" (either that or episode 22, "Alternative".. I forgot.. *sweatdrop*)  
  
  
  
I don't remember very well how it happened, exactly. I remember that everyone was leaving- even my own parents!  
I panicked. I tried to stop them, but no one would listen to me. I didn't know what I would do; how I would survive.  
Then I heard this voice- did he have an accent of some kind? I don't remember.- and he said that he would help me- if I helped him.  
I took him up on the offer. But he lied. I was possessed by this stupid demon. The Beast. And I am Zazie.  
Sometimes I wonder why exactly I did take that offer. All it got me was miserable. My existance was a total lie. Sometimes I think I should have just starved.  
Then I went to live with these other kids, like me, who had no home because their parents had walked away just like mine had. But they hadn't made any deals with devils who go by the name of Legato.  
Then they showed up. Their names were Wolfwood, Millie, Meryl, and Vash. Vash the Stampede.  
I was told- or rather, the demon that inhabited my body was told- to destroy him. I couldn't bear it. I didn't want to kill anybody! That wasn't in the deal!  
I cried myself to sleep that night. The demon could control me when it was awake, but when the demon slept I was there. I could have gotten away, left to somewhere else, but I didn't. I knew that the demon would just make me walk all the way back.  
The demon called those sand-worms, too. Those things scare the heck out of me but that demon wouldn't let me do anything, not even cry, not flinch. He told me that Gung Ho Guns aren't allowed to cry.  
I didn't sign up to be a Gung Ho Gun. I never wanted this.  
I heard what Vash was saying to me, on the rooftop. I knew that the demon would listen. It would leave me. I could feel it.  
I wanted it so badly. To be free, that was all that mattered to me. All that I thought about.  
I knew what Vash was telling me. I wanted to respond positively, to let him know that I was still there.  
Hearing a gunshot, I realized only belatedly that the priest, Wolfwood, had shot me. I didn't feel a thing except for a dull ache in my heart. Now I would never know freedom again.  
I think that in the last moments, there, when I heard Vash the Stampede, the legendary outlaw, yelling angrily at that priest for killing me, that I was free. I had accepted death, and I was free.  
I felt so light-headed. I couldn't concentrate very well. My head swam and my vision was blurry.  
Here it comes, I knew, I'm dying.  
Even now, after this time, I know that Legato- that bastard- is dead. Vash killed him. I'm happy that that happened. I didn't want to die and know that Legato went on living.  
The Gung Ho Guns are gone now- every single one of them has passed me by on their way to Heaven or Hell. Then I saw Legato come by one day, and do you know what I did? I spit on his face and I told him:  
"Now I'm free. No more tricks... Vash the Stampede freed me once and for all."  
  
I wonder if someday Vash will join me here. I hope not. He has lived so long, and he is a good person. He should live on and continue being the good person that he is, no matter what anyone else says about it. The world could use some more kind people like that.  
I'm glad that the Gung Ho Guns and Legato are gone now. The world will be safer. I hope that Knives- my former "boss"- joins me soon. He deserves it.  
  
Like I said, all I wanted was to be free. Vash's kindness did exactly that. He freed me, and now I'm safe.  
No one can trick me now.  
Vash the Stampede freed me. I am free.  
Finally... Finally, I am free..  
  
  
Sincerely,  
Zazie 


End file.
